


Extra-Terrestrial

by VegebulMelodies



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, February 2020 TPTH Vegebul Smutfest, Porn With Plot, Smut, The Prince and The Hieress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Written for the February 2020 The Prince and The Heiress SmutfestTheme: Galactic AffairsWhen the Earth has been summoned for an audience with Frieza, our two hotheads meet.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, bulma - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82
Collections: TPTH Vegebul Smutfest





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Let's see how this goes! First time participating in the Smutfest. 
> 
> Just like my other fics, there's some musical inspiration for each chapter. I highly recommend you looking up the songs to get the vibe I was in while writing. 
> 
> I don't own DBZ or the music that inspires me. 
> 
> Totally let me know what you think 😜  
> I'll update with more chapters as the days go on.
> 
> Song and Artist: You’re Beautiful by James Blunt

** Prompt - The Station **

”Bulma! Where’d you go?” called Yamcha, his eyes searching for that signature poof of blue hair among the crowd. He'd never been off of Earth before, let alone on a crowded space station platform that reminded him somewhat of a subway. Bodies of all shapes, colors, sizes, and various limbs surrounded him. He'd feel even more uncomfortable if Puar weren't floating next to his shoulder. 

Well, and if Goku and the rest of the gang weren't a few feet away. 

They'd all decided to join the Briefs’ heiress on her voyage into the stars when the PTO first approached Capsule Corp for a partnership. Especially since their ’offer’ was more of a threat and consisted of multiple armed ships landing on Earth, creating full spread panic. 

Everyone had taken their breaks between refueling the ship and getting more supplies. Now, if only he could find his ex-girlfriend...

Bulma moaned loudly as the man behind her - a Saiyan, she thought he said? - rammed his cock into her hard. He clapped a white-gloved palm over her mouth and leaned down next to her ear. 

”If you don't want to be found out and blasted into the next dimension, I'd be quieter, woman.” His voice was husky with desire and amusement, those piercing black eyes never leaving her face as he continued his assault between her legs. 

She giggled naughtily. Who'd have thought when she went to go find the ambassadors who were meant to escort her to Lord Frieza for an audience she’d have run into this hunk. He was a little taller than her, a thick head of flaming black hair reaching above his head. From what she’d gathered within the first thirty-seconds of their meeting, he was also a self-absorbed jerk who liked to assert his dominance over anyone and everyone. He might have been the only being ever to have been created who could dish out a verbal thrashing just as well as Bulma could. 

Fortunately for her, that meant she was exercising his species brand of flirting. Hence the party happening between her legs. 

Bulma reached for his other hand and guided it over her clit, showing him how to rub her in tight, quick circles. Her walls quickly began to pulse and squeeze harder around his member in response. He growled lowly and took over, soon making her moans grow into screams behind his hand, her body quaking with every thrust. ”Such a vulgar thing, ” the man chided, that smirk refusing to leave his face as his cock filled her over and over again. 

She couldn't help but grin behind his hand and let out a throaty chuckle. Her ex, for all of his sweetness, never had her like this. She felt filthy and loved it. Fuck, never in a million years had she thought she'd be get plowed in a cleaning closet millions of miles from her home planet. 

When she tried to speak, her partner moved his hand away. She tried again. ”You know you like it though, ” she teased, with a grin. ”Just like I know you can go even harder than that.”

Desire and surprise flashed through his eyes for a split second before that grin grew wider. His rhythm never faltered. ”I don't think you can handle it, female.”

Bulma’s hand grabbed a chunk of the Saiyan’s hair and yanked, hard. She felt him shudder and heard a fierce growl in response. She smiled, nibbling on her bottom lip. ”Wanna bet?”

He chuckled darkly before suddenly flipping her. Her back landed up against the wall roughly, momentarily knocking the breath out of her. She mourned the loss of his cock inside of her for a second, but then he rammed back inside of her with new enthusiasm. Her knee was hooked on his shoulder, her other thigh wrenched wider was a bruising grasp as he moved unbelievably faster inside of her. 

She gasped and shuddered hard. Her mouth opened to scream and all that came out was a high pitched whine. As soon as she caught her breath, Bulma heard herself say, ”Holy shit, you're like a machine.” She spoke at least two octaves higher than normal. 

The Saiyan didn't bother answering, too focused on making the woman beneath him writhe under his cock. His breath was fast, muscles tensed. The tail that had been wrapped around his waist had since been let loose and currently tightened itself around the female’s thigh. 

Her walls fluttered.

His breaths turned into soft moans.

She gasped and whined. 

A bead of sweat broke out next to his widow’s peak. 

More and warmth pooled down in her belly. 

A current ran down his spine. 

_ Fuck, so close... _

_ Shit, almost- _

The tip of his tail brushed against her clit.

Bulma clamped her teeth down on her forearm, letting out the scream that had been building as her orgasm ripped through her. 

He let out a loud moan for a quick second before biting down on his tongue. The force of the woman clamping down around him brought him over the edge. Wave after wave of pleasure ripped through him.

She was pretty sure she was seeing stars. 

When they both came out of it, breathing heavily, they could faintly register someone was banging on the locked closet door. 


	2. Chemicals React

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm behind, I know! Now that Crave and Yes, Goddess have been updated for the week, my full attention can go to the challenge. 
> 
> DBZ and the music inspiring each chapter don't belong to me. 
> 
> Artist: Aly and AJ

** Prompt - Control Center **

”As you wish, my lord, ” spoke Vegeta, turning his back on a flustered Nappa. They, and Raditz, exited the tyrant’s chambers. Once out of earshot, Vegeta talked in hush tones, ”I’ll be in my quarters. I expect you both in the training room by six o clock sharp tomorrow. Especially you, Nappa.” They both saluted and took their leave. 

Vegeta understood the logic behind Frieza wanting to work with the Earthlings. For such a weak race, they held the intellectual capabilities of civilizations way more advanced. All because of that woman. 

_ That woman... _

The Saiyan prince felt his face grow into a small smirk before forcing it back into its usual passiveness. After their...meeting at the docking station, his team had successfully escorted them to Frieza’s ship. It was an unexpected surprise that she had a Saiyan with her - Raditz’s long-lost brother - along with the rest of the ragtag group. But what was even more thrilling was the effect the blue-haired female had on him. 

She challenged him. Goaded him into taking his claim on her body. Teased and bickered with him mercilessly. 

The rest of her group, besides the messy-haired buffoon, seemed to fear her. Vegeta, on the other hand, secretly loved it. 

As he opened the door to his chambers, he saw a stock of blue hair peeking out from underneath the blankets of his bed. She was sleeping. 

The Saiyan chuckled as he locked his chamber doors behind him. ”Now that won't do, ” he muttered to himself, pulling off his armor and climbing into bed with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Let me know your thoughts! Feedback is always welcome


	3. Dirty Little Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What?! Two in one day?   
> This is what happens when you get inspired listening to music on the bus 😂
> 
> DBZ and the music inspiring each chapter do not belong to me.
> 
> Artist: All-American Rejects

** Prompt - The Bridge **

Bulma had snuck into the Saiyan’s quarters almost as soon as they'd docked on to Frieza’s ship. She didn't want to think about the fact that she was leaving her friends - including a certain ex-boyfriend - on her ship just to get a good lay. So, she’d knocked on the door before she could talk herself out of it and stepped inside. 

The Saiyan - Vegeta, his name was - was just as much of an animal the second time around. And she loved it. His body was relentless in its pursuit of hers while his face fought to remained controlled and unaffected. Yet, all Bulma had to do was twist a certain direction or squeeze her walls a little tighter and, suddenly, he was clinging to her like a lifeline. 

No one had ever held on to her like this before. Had made her senses explode and overwhelm her emotions this distinctly. Had pissed her off with his argumentative, egotistical nature. 

She secretly loved it. 

So when she woke up not only in the man’s bed but with his mouth between her legs, Bulma questioned whether or not it was logically possible to fall in love this fast. At least she could admit she was in love with the things his tongue was doing. 

”Mmm, hello to you too, ” she giggled before moaning loudly. Her hands found this way into his hair, pulling at the strands whenever he ventured too far away from where she needed him. 

Vegeta chuckled darkly, those piercing black eyes soaking in the sight of her. Flushed cheeks. Eye lids closed and cerulean hair curling around her face. Buxom breasts with dark, pebbled nipples that bounced with her every movement. It was enough to drive a man crazy. ”Hello, woman, ” he growled, thrusting a finger inside of her dripping pussy. He received a squealed moan in response, her legs widening to welcome more. 

He brought her to the edge over and over again, her boisterous moans quickly forming into quiet whimpers. Her legs twitched with her impending orgasm, toes curling. 

_ Hmm, I wonder... _

There was a thin patch of skin bridging her cunt to the entrance to her peachy, ripe ass. Ever since he’d laid eyes on her backside, Vegeta wanted to try something. Before he could talk himself out of it, he ran his tongue along her perineum and into the other hole. 

Bulma jolted, her eyes flying wide open. ”Oh, that's new!”

”Mmm?”

”Uh huh, very new.”

Vegeta pulled back for a brief moment. ”Need me to stop?”

She laid still for a moment, the new sensations sweeping over her as he gently continued laving at her. When she finally let out a deeper, gutteral groan and shook her head Vegeta increased his fervor. 

Her groans picked up. They felt dirtier, like she knew logically she shouldn't be enjoying this but fuck, that toooongue...

_ I can't believe I'm getting my ass eaten out by a fucking alien! _

Bulma didn't have the time to think on it as his assault on her body heightened; a second finger started pumping her pussy while his thumb flicked quickly over her clit. 

”Oh shit, I-”

She screamed, her nails digging into his scalp. Vegeta moaned at the mix of pain and pleasure, at the taste of her, at the feel of her constricting around his fingers, and keep moving. He eased up as her body ceased its quaking, cleaning the taste of her off of his fingers and between her legs. 

”Holy shit, ” she breathed, a small grin adorning her face. 

Vegeta smirked before falling back on the bed beside her, his arms under his head. ”Did I wear you out, woman?”

She giggled evilly, pinning those blue orbs on him. ”Not in the slightest.” Bulma climbed on him, firmly grasping his cock in her hand. ”Your turn.”

By the time she was finished, Vegeta was the one that was sorely worn out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: See everyone tomorrow! Please give your feedback; it’s absolutely appreciated and helps SO much!


	4. Jupiter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This totally isn't where I want to be BUT putting it out there anyway. It was rough writing it. 
> 
> DBZ and the songs for each chapter aren't mine. 
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciate but thanks for reading either way!!
> 
> Artist: Your Favorite Martian

** Prompt - Crews Quarters **

”Hey, you there?” Goku waved his hand in front of Bulma’s face. The kindly Saiyan’s brow was furrowed as he watched his friend. 

“Physically, yes. Mentally, debatable,” she answered back, her eyes staring blankly ahead. 

It had been a few days since their meeting with Frieza. When she’d seen his soldiers cower in fear of him, she suspected he was an incredibly powerful being. But once his right hand man - Zarbon? - had ushered their group into the control center that was his throne room, Bulma truly understood. 

She had never been gifted enough to sense ki like her friends, yet stepping into the room seemed like she was wading through oil. It seemed to seep and overflow out of every pore the small, purple alien had. He had hovered in his chair, gazing at the best and brightest Earth had to offer with a half-interested gaze. A glass of something burgundy swirled absentmindedly in his hand. 

When he opened his mouth to speak, Bulma had shivered in disgust. The sticky, unclean feeling his presence brought intensified. Though his tone with lignt, almost feminine, it seemed that lulling people into a false sense of security was his forte. 

Freiza’s terms had been simple: build weapons and capsules for his empire. 

”The Planet Trade Organization finds great value in Earth as a planet, especially when it comes to your technology, ” he had explained. ”Should you agree to enter a partnership with me, your planet will flourish and become one of the hottest commodities in the universe.” He sipped his wine and then resumed his grin. The red stained his previously white fangs, giving the appearance of someone who'd recently eaten a heart for kicks. ”Refuse and you'll die.”

They were all shocked in their ways. Some, like Piccolo and Goku, took it stoically with an air of anxiety about them. Others, like Krillin, wanted to give in while hoping that serving under the alien wouldn't be that rough. Then there was Yamcha, who spent 90% of the time freaking out and doing his best to convince everyone they were going to die either way. 

Bulma had become a blank slate in appearance as her continually rapid mind absorbed the information. 

For the next few days, Bulma and the rest of the Earthlings were given a glimpse into life within the Planet Trade Organization. A well-oiled machine led by a small and intimidatingly powerful monster with a grating grin. 

Well, the best that they could see from the inside of their ship; until they gave Freiza an answer, they were prisoners on their own vessel. Nappa and Raditz, two of the three Saiyans that had escorted them to the ship, stood continual guard begrudgingly. 

Her mind filtered through the possibilities. Their best chance, overunning Freiza himself and escaping, had been shot down by Nappa almost immediately. 

”There’s no escaping him, ” he’d gruffed. ”You may as well as just give in.”

”Couldn’t you help us? I know you don't want to be with him either.” Bulma tried convincing him. 

All she got was a laugh as Nappa turned his back to her. 

Despite hating when she's told what to do, Bulma bit her tongue and followed the tryant’s wishes. And, true to his word, Frieza allowed them to return to Earth under the watchful supervision of Dodoria, his third in command. 

The last night they spent together on board Frieza’s vessel, Vegeta and Bulma fought viciously. She knew he and the other two Saiyans could help them fight back against Frieza, that her technology would be too dangerous in his hands. He, refusing to admit that the woman was right, shoved her self-importance in her face and ’left her planet’s pathetic defenders’ fend for themselves. 

When the inhabitants of Earth made the long journey home the following morning, a certain flame-haired prince wasn't present. 

_ That was five years ago... _

So much had happened since then. Earth had given a steady shipment of new technology - from cleaning bots to capsules - to aid in Freiza’s army. Those who were previously served and support staff had been transformed into more soldiers, a surplus of bodies to be used as cannon fodder. The lizard’s next project - ki manipulation - had just begun. Though most thought of the potential such advances could have for improving such an expansive military regime, the Saiyan prince had a hunch on Frieza’s end game: control. 

First, it came in the form of trackers being installed in their scouters. This was to help them detect power levels from any life force, making planet-wide purges that much more successful. However, now every wearer who'd been issued a scouter could be found quickly and easily. Big Brother - or Frieza - was always listening in. 

Vegeta had gotten word that a few minuscule uprisings had occurred on the marble-like planet. But they were quickly squashed out with little fuss or casualties. At least, on the PTO’s side. If the woman was as intelligent as she initially claimed, she was the reason the scouter updates and new advances in technology on the ships. 

The Prince didn't like to admit how often he thought of her. At first, he thought of her as a temporary solice for his libido, a good lay to welcome a decent night’s sleep. 

But then, one day when he’d been attempting to sleep for the fourth time and meditate himself into a calm state, his scouter rang. 

He glared at it, then closed his eyes again. If Nappa or Raditz wanted him, they’d have to wait till morning. 

”Vegeta? I know you can hear me, ass-hat. Pick up.”

His eyes flew open at that. 

_ Woman? _

When he set the scouter on his face, there she was. Irritation in her eyes, and a smile on her face. 

”Long time, no see. Jerk.”


End file.
